


I Love You

by 5secsoftw (orphan_account)



Series: Briam (one shots) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Briam, Briam Angst, Briam Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/5secsoftw
Summary: It's during a fight that Brett and Liam say 'I love you' to each other for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one!  
> Same thing about have already been written.  
> Feel free to request yours.
> 
> Enjoy it xx

"I told you Liam, nothing happened that night... You were there too, you should know we just had a dance together, a dance may I remember you said I had to have with himi, because we need information" Brett spoke-yelled at Liam, who was sitting on the bench in the locker room.

"I know, Brett... But..." Liam's voice was cracking when he was cut off by Brett.

"But what?" Brett asked impatient.

"Seemed like you two were enjoying, and everyone was looking as you were couple. Everyone – who is not in the pack - is saying you two are dating or at least that you two would make a pretty couple" Liam couldn't hold the tears anymore and just let them stream down his face.

Brett and Liam had been closed in the room for a few hours since the end of the game they played against each other. They'd been discussing the day Brett had danced with another guy – to get infos – at a club.

"Everyone is wrong! Nothing more than the dance happened, you saw it! I was getting info... You should trust me Liam, I'm with you. We've been together for two months, you should trust me already!" Brett was speaking louder than usual and Liam was shrugging on the bench. The taller boy was standing, crossed arms, looking at the blue-eyed boy. "Why is it? Why don't you trust me? Why don't you believe in our relationship and our promises?"

"It's just... It's just because we haven't told anyone about our relationship... Everyone thinks we still hate each other, even though we've been talking a little since the werewolf thing... We don't know if anyone will accept this relationship..." Liam was whispering.

"I told you Liam, we're going to fight for it!" Brett cut Liam off again.

"Our packs don't know, they may not accept it either, what if it put us or the packs in danger somehow?" Liam got up off the bench and walked towards the mirror, he and Brett stared at each through the reflection.

"And?" Brett asked. He knew there was something else.

"I'm afraid, ok?" Liam said looking at Brett through the mirror. Brett frowned. "I'm afraid you're going to leave if no one else supports us, I'm afraid you're going to deny everything we have if our relationship ever comes up without us wanting it. I'm afraid you're going to find someone else better and just realise I'm too dumb, too bad, too immature" Liam said while crying silently.

"Oh my god, Liam, please! We've talked about it a million times already! I'M NOT LEAVING. WHY ARE YOU SO INSECURE?" Brett yelled, but when Liam closed his eyes toughly and deeply breathe, the green-eyed boy totally regretted. Liam turned to face Brett, red eyes and stained cheeks.

"CAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Liam yelled and as soon as he said it, he regretted his words and put his hands on his mouth hoping that Brett hadn't heard him. Liam also closed his eyes and he felt when someone approached his body and took his hands out of his mouth, holding it.

"Hey Liam babe, open your eyes" Brett demanded and Liam opened his blue eyes, a little afraid. "What'd you just say?" The taller boy asked calmly.

"No-nothing" Liam stuttered.

"I know you said something... I heard you" He winked. "I just wanted you to say it again, 'cause it sounds amazing coming out of your mouth" Brett loosened one of Liam's hand to stroke the blonde's boy cheek. "Say it again".

"No!" Liam avoided looking to Brett's eyes and blushed.

"Please Liam, I wanna hear you saying it" Brett pleaded and used his free hand to make Liam look at him.

"I said I love you!" Liam blushed even harder this time while eyeing Brett.

That was the first time one of them had said "I love you" to the other. They were together for two months, but never get the chance or the right moment to say it.

"Good! 'Cause I love you two!" Brett said and Liam smiled shyly. "And don't even think again of me leaving you! If one day this relationship gets to an end, it's going to be you leaving me, I'll never leave you!" Liam was going to protest, but Brett stopped him "If the packs don't accept us, I'm going to stay with you even so... And our friends? I'm ready to come out wherever you want, I'm sure they're going to support us. Don't you see how they already tease you about our love and hate relationship? They'll love us just as much. Don't be afraid of anything Liam... I'm here and here I'm staying. I wanna take care of you, I wanna protect you and I wanna love you as much as I already love!" There were only a few inches separating the boys, they were so close that their breaths were too mixed to distinguish which one belonged to each boy. Liam widened his eyes in surprise. "Yeah Liam, I love you!" And Brett also said the three words for the first time as well.

And after that, Brett closed the gap between them; their lips met and their eyes shut. Brett's hand went from Liam's face to his waist and he pulled the smaller boy closer. Liam wrapped his arms around Brett's neck and his hands wound into Brett's hair. The kiss was calm and passionate, as they were kissing for the first time, 'cause now there was a new sentiment, there was the love which had been shared seconds before. Soon, Brett licked Liam's bottom lip and the young opened his mouth for him and their tongues met on the way and synchronized movements started while both of them explored the other's mouth. Brett's hands travelled up and down Liam's back and Liam pulled Brett's hair a little, and like that they kissed until being interrupted by someone opening the door.

"Er... guys" They both stopped kissing and looked towards the door in shock, there was Scott. "Sorry for interrupting your moment, but I think you should stop the kissing, 'cause the others are coming soon" He said embarrassed.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Liam asked surprised.

"Should I?" Scott asked confused.

"I don't know, you just saw us kissing" Liam blushed. Brett took Liam's hand squeezing it before releasing it.

"Ah, ok. Let me say something then... It was about time!" Scott exclaimed. Liam blushed even harder and Brett smiled. "Everyone knew sooner or later you two were going to say you're together and like each other."

"How'd know?" Liam asked confused.

"Let me just say you two aren't subtle" Scott answered laughing. "But now, you should go, if you don't want anyone else to see you two together already." He warned. "And, congratulations!"

"Ah, ok!" Brett said. "Thanks Scott" He smiled.

"No worries" Scott smiled back and left the room.

"Let's go?" Brett asked offering his hand to Liam.

"Yeah!" Liam answered taking Brett's hand. They started walking, but before reaching the door the small one stopped, Brett looked at him. "I love you!" Liam said, still shyly.

"I love you too, Liam!" Brett said smiling. "And I always will!" He pecked the younger's boys lips for the last time before they leave to start a (most probably) new life.


End file.
